O Grande Eclipse: A Real História Por Trás de Tudo
by FranCDZ
Summary: Hades recebe a visita de alguém do lado Negro da Força! Quem será esta pessoa? Leiaaammm e descubraaamm!  D


E ai pessoas! Tudo bm com vocês? (tah, to parecendo aqueles apresentadores de programa malas da tv! Foi mal! Vo para! .)  
Bom, trago mais uma fic de Comédia de CDZ! Espero que gostem!

* * *

Preview: Hades recebe a visita de alguém do lado Negro da Força! Quem será esse alguém?  
Leiam e descubram! ;)  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**O Grande Eclipse – A Real História Por Trás de Tudo!**

**Narrador: - **Um belo dia (Belo dia? Belo dia é o escambal! No submundo não entra a luz do Sol! ¬¬!) Hades estava (ou a alma dele, sei lá) sentado em seu Magnífico Esplêndido Trono Real Divino pensando em seu magnífico plano de dominação do mundo: O Graaaaaande Eclipse! Mas, de repente, ele percebeu a presença de alguém muito estranho. Alguém que aparentava pertencer ao lado Negro da Força! Quem será esse alguém? Será um Deus? Será um Monstro? Ou será um político pentelho vindo cobrar os impostos atrasados do Submundo (Viu? Não são só os mortais que sonegam impostos!)? Hades não fazia a menor ideia!

**Hades: - **Será que é quem eu estou pensando que é? Será que é ele? Será?

**Narrador: - **Hades se levanta de um salto de seu Magnífico Esplêndido Trono Real Divino!

**Hades: - **Sim! Só pode ser ele! O Senhor Supremo do Universo! CHACK NORRIS! *-***+sorriso de felicidade+**

**?: - **Que Mané Chack Norris, rapa! Ta viajando? Eu sou Darth Vader, o Futuro Senhor Supremo do Universo! **+pose de glória+ **Isso se eu conseguir derrotar aquele pentelho do meu filho, o Luke e aquele bando de "sem noção" que fica seguindo ele pra lá e pra cá! ¬_¬!

**Narrador: - **Hades, chateado porque o ser misterioso não era Chack Norris, se senta novamente em seu Magnífico Esplêndido Trono Real Divino.

**Hades: - ****+com cara de tacho+ **Ah é você. Achei que fosse alguém mais importante. Vamos! Desembucha logo o que você quer comigo que eu tenho mais o que fazer!

**Darth Vader: - **E você não vai me convidar para sentar?

**Hades: - ****+falando ironicamente e sarcasticamente+ **Claro Senhor Vader! E quem sabe o senhor não gostaria que eu lhe servisse uma xícara de chá também?

**Darth Vader: - ****+se sentando em uma cadeira em frente a Hades+ **Ah, seria muito bom mesmo! O meu chá, com pouco açúcar, por favor!

**Hades: - ****+furioso+ **CHEGA! TA PENSANDO O QUE, RAPA? QUE EU SOU O SEU EMPREGADO? AQUI NÃO É QUE NEM NA SUA NAVISINHA CHEIA DAQUELES BOIÓLINHAS VESTIDOS DE BRANCO QUE FICAM TE SEGUINDO PRA CIMA E PRA BAIXO NÃO, VIU? E AGORA VE SE FALA LOGO O QUE VOCÊ QUER! Ò.Ó!

**Darth Vader: - ****+espantado+ **Calma Senhor Hades, calma! Tudo bem. Não precisa me trazer o chá.

**Hades: - ****+irritado+ **Ora seu...

**Darth Vader: - **Ta bom, ta bom, calma! Eu vim aqui porque preciso que o Senhor me ajude a derrotar o pentelho do Luke e toda aquela patota de "sem noção" que segue ele!

**Hades: - **E me diga uma coisa: Porque eu deveria te ajudar se eu não tenho obrigação NENHUMA de fazer isso?

**Darth Vader: - **Ora, mas essa pergunta é muito simples meu caro Hades! Porque eu pertenço ao lado Negro da Força! **+pose de glória+**

**Hades: - **Mas isso não é motivo concreto. Eu também sou do lado Negro da Força! **+Também faz pose de glória+**

**Darth Vader: - **O que? Você pertencendo ao lado Negro da Força? KKKKKKKKKKKKK! XD! Faz-me rir Hades! Você pertence a, no máximo, o lado Roxo da Força! Ou falando em outras palavras: Você ainda tem muito chão pra limpa até se tornar a Cinderela, o Gata Borralheira! KKKKKKKKKK! XD!

**Hades: - ****+cara de tacho+ **Há, há, há! Que graça! ¬_¬! Pois agora é que eu não te ajudo em mais nada mesmo!

**Darth Vader: - **Não Hades, espera aí! Eu tava só brincando! Me ajuda ai vai, por favor! To pedindo!

**Hades: - **N – A - O - ~ = NÃO!E não me torra mais a paciência!

**Darth Vader: - **E se eu disser que se você me ajudar a derrotar o Luke, eu te ajudo no seu magnífico plano de dominação do mundo: O Graaaaande Eclipse? Hã? Ai você me ajuda?Hein?

**Hades: - **Hummm... Não sei... Depende... Como você poderia me ajudar no meu magnífico plano de dominação do mundo: O Graaaaaaaaande Eclipse?

**Darth Vader: - **Ora Hades, é muito simples! Para você poder criar um eclipse, você vai precisar tapar a luz do Sol com alguma coisa, certo?

**Hades: - **Sim, certo!

**Darth Vader: - **Então! Se você prometer me ajudar a derrotar o Luke, eu vou te ajudar a tapar a luz do Sol com a minha Esfera da Morte! E aí? O que achas? Temos um trato? Assim você não vai precisar pedir isso a Deusa da Lua!

**Narrador: - **Hades pensou, pensou e pensou! Cinco minutos depois ele deu a sua decisão final a Darth Vader!

**Hades: - **É. Até que sua idéia é bem viável! Está bem. Eu lhe ajudo a derrotar esse tal de Luke com a condição de que você use a sua Esfera da Morte para tapar a luz do Sol pra mim, certo?

**Darth Vader: - **Corretíssimo Senhor do Submundo! Temos um trato?

**Hades: - **Sim, temos um trato!

**Darth Vader: - **Ótimo! **+sorriso de satisfação+**

**Narrador: - **Depois de fecharem negócio, Hades e Darth Vader seguiram suas vidas! Mas claro que cada um cumpriu com a sua promessa! Bom... Quer dizer... Darth Vader não teve tempo de cumprir com a sua. Algum tempo depois, os soldados que Hades mandou como ajuda para Darth Vader acabaram morrendo de diversas formas: uns morriam de medo de voar, outros morriam de medo de lutar, etc...

Devido a isso, Darth Vader acabou sendo derrotado e a Esfera da Morte acabou sendo destruída por Luke e sua trupe formada por um cara que se diz pai de Julian Solo, um bicho peludão, um capitão aposentado pilotando um caco veio e uma garota que usa o cabelo parecido com os tampões de ouvido da Freya!

Devido a isso tudo ai, Hades teve que pedir a Ártemis que usasse a Lua para tapar o Sol! Mas para conseguir a ajuda da Deusa, Hades teve que concordar em dar (ui) a Deusa um suprimento ilimitado de Água Oxigenada para que ela pudesse manter suas madeixas sempre loiras!

**Hades: - **Mas que porra mesmo! Vou ter que gastar uma puta de uma grana pra consegui manter um suprimento ilimitado de Água Oxigenada pra essa Paty Loira! E tudo isso em prol do meu magnífico plano de dominação do mundo: O Graaaaaaaaande Eclipse!

Aquele Darth Vader filho da puta! Que ele tinha que morre antes de cumprir com o trato! Que saco, viu! ò.ó!

**Narrador: - **Após tudo isso, Hades deu início ao seu magnífico plano de dominação do mundo: O Graaaaande Eclipse!

E o resto? Bom, quem olhou a Saga de Hades sabe o que aconteceu, né? Então, FUI!

**Fim!**

**

* * *

**

E ai pessoal? Gostaram?

Bom, se gostaram, mande reviews! Se não gostaram, mandem tbm! XD

Desde jah agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews na minha outra fic!

Bjão a todos e até a próxima! ;)


End file.
